


Bangin With Our Mom-Season 1

by edith681



Series: Bangin' With Our Mom! [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681
Relationships: Dakota/Nicky, Dylan/Aiden, Joshua/Amber, Shane/Alex
Series: Bangin' With Our Mom! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548004
Kudos: 1





	Bangin With Our Mom-Season 1

SEASON 1

Episode 1-Excavation

Episode 2-Expectation

Episode 3-School Vacation

Episode 4-Attraction

Episode 5-Privacy Invasion

Episode 6-Religion

Episode 7-Suspicion

Episode 8-Meditation

Episode 9-Mediation

Episode 10-Graduation

EPISODE 1-EXCAVATION

Monday, May 4, 2020:

Shane grumbled into her pillow as her alarm went off.

"Why does school have to start so early?" she growled, her voice muffled by her pillow.


End file.
